


Adventures in the Shirogane Household

by GoldFlakes



Series: All the disaster of life [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All About Family, Allura is trying to help Pidge with all her marriage stuff, Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hunk is like a rich gourmet chef, Keith and Pidge are recently married, Kidge - Freeform, Lance is the best uncle, Lance will find someone, Love, Married Allura/Shiro (Voltron), SO MUCH FLUFF, Will probably be part of a series, broganes, but for now he's the favorite uncle, cuteness, domestic family fic, shallura - Freeform, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFlakes/pseuds/GoldFlakes
Summary: A modern AU.Shiro and Allura are married and have a beautiful daughter named Elle Shirogane.Adventures in domestic family life, the fluff, humor and drama that comes with it all.





	1. 1

Allura rolls over and finds a tiny body wedged between her and Shiro. She glances at the alarm clock on their dresser, reading 4 AM. She turns back to the sleeping child, wondering when she crawled into bed with them.  
Elle only did that during storms. It hasn't rained at all that night, as far as she knows. She just wonders what caused the five year old to leave her bed. Something else must have scared her. Allura looks over to Shiro.  
He sleeps soundly, their daughter's cheek nuzzled into the scarred stub of his arm, her little arm draped across his chest. It is so sweet, it makes Allura smile brightly, momentarily transfixed. She lays back down, facing her daughter and draping her own arm around her.  
When she wakes up, Shiro has already gone to work and Elle is still in bed with her. She shakes her gently to wake her. She stirs, mumbling sleepily.  
"Wake up little one," Allura coos.  
Her eyes open slowly, and they burst open, blinking rapidly. She has Shiro's eyes, and Allura's hair.  
She's in her frilly pink nightgown, the one with the bunnies on the front. She lets out a small, contented sigh.  
"Momma?" She asks.  
"Yes honey?"  
"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast? The kind daddy usually makes?"  
"Of course," Allura says, lifting her from the bed and carrying her out into the hall.  
"Why did you sleep with us last night?" She asks.  
"Is it bad?" Elle looks down, pouting.  
"No no of course not! I just wondered if you were afraid."  
Elle inhales, looking at the ground while she plays with a piece of Allura's silk robe in her small brown hands. She nods shamefully.  
"That's alright. To be afraid. What were you scared of?"  
The little girl buries her face in Allura's chest, refusing to answer.  
"Something you heard?" Allura asks. Elle shakes her head.  
"Was it that movie we watched the other night?"  
Elle nods into her robe.  
"I'm sorry, baby girl. I didn't realize you were still awake. I told your dad to turn it down..." Allura rubs her back over her nightgown.  
It was some horror film that Pidge had recommended- Allura regretted it as soon as they started it. Shiro, on the other hand, was utterly engrossed.  
"Can I sleep with you again?" Elle asks softly.  
"Yes that should be fine."  
Allura sets her down on the couch and lets her watch cartoons as she cooks in the kitchen. Elle likes to dance along with the characters sometimes, and sing into the plastic microphone she got for Christmas last year.  
Allura watches her dancing around in her airy little nightgown, the skirt fanning out and fluttering around her. It brings a smile to her lips, and reminds her of Lance. A few weeks ago Elle got Lance to join along with her, and do a whole hour of Disney princess sing and dance along. It was quite the sight, and she can't help but giggle anytime she thinks about it.  
It all started when she wanted to play dress up. Lance let her put a tiara on him, and pink fairy wings, much to her delight. She asked him if he would dance with her, as she dragged him out into the living room. Lance didn't object at all, if anything - he enjoyed it more than she did. Hunk filmed the entire thing. Lance didn't care as long as he didn't show Keith. Elle adores Lance.  
Elle loved all her uncles- but Allura could always tell that Lance was her favorite. They are probably the most similar in personality, much to everyone's amusement.  
While she's setting out the supplies to cook, she gets her phone from the dresser to check her text messages. She has two new messages from Shiro, and one from Pidge. Shiro says good morning love, sorry she wasn't awake so that he could say it in person but he loves her and hopes she has a good day. Pidge wants to know if she still needs a babysitter for Friday. She already asked Lance, but she tells Pidge she is welcome to help if she wants to. Pidge responds quickly, asking if she can bring Keith too. Allura tells her that it's fine, and then goes to start mixing her ingredients.  
"Hey Elle," she calls, pouring chocolate chips into the batter.  
"Yeah?" Elle is sitting on the carpet now, engrossed in the show.  
"Uncle Lance, Auntie Pidge and Uncle Keith are going to come over this Friday to watch you while your daddy and I go out."  
Elle spins around, her face lighting up.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah!"  
Elle jumps up and down, laughing.  
"I like when Auntie Pidge lets me play those fun games on her computer. She has a lot. More than Uncle Keith or Uncle Lance."  
Allura smiles. It's always funny to hear Elle give her commentary on Allura's friends.  
"I hope you'll have fun. I'll leave you some nice snacks to enjoy. Would you like me to buy some soda? Just for a treat."  
Elle isn't normally allowed to drink soda. If she has too much it makes her hyperactive and impossible. Allura will make sure she buys the diet kind, so that Lance, Pidge and Keith don't have too hard of a time.  
"Can you buy ice cream too? And cake?"  
"I will think about it."  
That usually meant no, or that she would have to talk to Shiro about it first. Elle pouts, turning back to her show.  
Once Allura finishes mixing the batter and frying the pancakes, she calls Elle to the table.  
They sit together and eat pancakes and drink orange juice as Elle watches her show from her seat. After breakfast Allura helps her pick out some clothes for the day. Elle tends to want to wear things that don't match and clash completely. On days where Elle is at school, Allura advises her as best as she can on what will look nice. Still, her daughter is her own person and she doesn't want to stop her from expressing herself. She just can't believe some of the ridiculous clothes Lance buys for her. There's this one shirt that Allura finds hideous- it's all zebra print and rhinestones, with a torn long sleeve on one side and fishnet sleeve on the other. It is the most hideous piece of fabric Allura has ever seen. Elle asked her for it when they were out shopping, and when she refused, she found a way to get Lance to buy it for her. Not that it was hard for her to make Lance do anything. He treats her as if she were her own child, she has him wrapped around her finger.  
Today Elle thankfully wears a little butterfly blouse and some white pants. It's nothing too tacky or loud.  
"She's like five. Let her dress how she wants," Lance would say.  
"When she's at home she can. At school she should look presentable," Allura would huff.  
"It's kindergarten!"  
Shiro found the whole thing amusing and told Allura he'd always be on her side. Still, he had to admit, the bold printed shirts were pretty hilarious on their sweet but wild little daughter.  
But anyways. Allura helps her get ready for school, brushing out her hair. She fights with it for a while before it's a soft white waterfall down her back. Allura braids her hair and then ties it with a little gold bow. Elle squirms a little, playing with her Barbie dolls while they sit on her bed. When Allura is done, they go downstairs to get her backpack and then walk down the street to the elementary school at the end of the block. Allura watches her walk past the gates in the front yard and up the stone staircase into the large building. Once Elle is safely inside, Allura goes home to clean up the house.  
She tidies up the living room, finding some of Elle's dolls peeking up from under the couch cushions. She sweeps and mops and starts on paying some bills when her phone buzzes. She glances at it, seeing a new text from Pidge.  
It says,  
Do you think we could talk? If you're not busy

She responds,  
On the phone or in person?

Pidge is typing. She stops, and for a minute or two there is no response. And then,

Either. Doesn't matter- um.  
I'm just kinda scared 

Pidge, scared? Something horrible must have happened. Keith must have gotten hurt. She can't think of anything else that could scare Pidge. Allura calls her.  
"Are you alright?" Allura asks. "Oh gosh. Is it Keith? Is he hurt? Should I get Shiro?"  
"What? No, he's fine. Um. I don't know how to say this."  
Allura isn't sure what is happening.  
"Are you in trouble?" She asks. "Where are you?"  
"Uh- not really? I'm in our apartment. I'm about to leave for work- It's just- I think- I'm not sure- I think...I think I might be pregnant."


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so so fun for me to write 
> 
> I'm sorry Allura

Allura almost thinks she heard her wrong. Pidge, pregnant? They weren’t ready for a baby, no offense to them- They’d been married just less than a year ago, and they were so young. Pidge was twenty two and Keith was twenty four. At least, they seemed young to Allura. Pidge still raged during video games like a fourteen year old boy and Keith still got himself into crazy accidents all the time. Just a few years ago he got into a terrifying motorcycle accident that left him scarred. How in the world would he be responsible for a child?  
They were still figuring out what they wanted to do and how to be married. Both Pidge and Keith were working to try and save up for a nice house in the suburbs near Shiro and Allura. Keith had some money saved up, yes, but raising a child is expensive, and takes a lot of time and energy.  
“I didn’t realize you two were trying?” she mutters.  
“It just... Happened?” Pidge laughs awkwardly. “Yeah. Um. Keith doesn’t know. I think he would freak out.”  
“Are you sure? Completely sure?” Alura asks.  
“I mean I took a test. How accurate are those things?”  
“Pretty accurate.”  
Pidge sighs loudly.  
“I don’t think I can do this.” Her voice shakes, and suddenly Allura feels even more concerned.  
“Of course you can. You can do anything you set your mind to Pidge.”  
“I’m scared. We’re not fit to be parents- and…”  
“What?”  
Pidge is quiet for a minute. Allura can hear her breathing over the other line.  
“I’m scared of giving birth. Of being pregnant,” Pidge whispers. It comes out defeated.  
“It’s… an adventure. It will not be as bad as you think,” Allura tries to reassure her.  
“My mom said it’s the worst pain she has ever experienced and her body wasn’t the same after,” Pidge says.  
“Well, yes, but...It’s worth it?”  
“Is is though?” Pidge mumbles.  
“Of course it is. Don’t you love Elle?”  
“Well yeah…”  
Pidge sighed. “I have to go to work...I… thanks for letting me call you, I just needed to tell someone.”  
“We can talk about this more later, alright? Have a good day, and try not to stress yourself out about this too much. You’ll be fine,” Allura says.  
“I know...Thanks.”  
Allura doesn’t know what to think when Pidge hangs up. She feels concerned for her, and she wants to help in any way she can. She goes back to paying bills and doing chores until it's time to pick Elle up from school at 3:00. Pidge is still on her mind as she walks down the block to wait outside the elementary school building.  
She wonders if the baby will be a boy or a girl, and what they will look like. She knows they’ll be smart, introverted, and most likely very mischievous. Than again, their kid could be nothing like them, kind of how Elle is. Allura really doesn't understand where her child got that personality from. Sometimes Shiro jokes and asks her, “was Lance really the one who knocked you up? Should I be concerned?” Allura can only respond with a look of disgust as Shiro laughs.  
Still, she loves her child, no matter how strange and wild she may be. She stands outside, watching kids run out with their pastel backpacks, and their little graphic tees with cartoon characters. They're all so small and loud and alive. Allura tries to remember those days, but her childhood seems so distant and warbled in her mind.  
Elle emerges from the building, surrounded by a group of boys. Allura’s eyes grow wide as she watches them hanging onto every word she says. This can’t be good. Elle is telling a story, something embarrassing that happened last thanksgiving. Allura recognizes it immediately. She huffs.  
“So then, my mom sat down and they all held hands-”  
“Elle! Hurry up!” She calls. She does not want a bunch of five year olds to know about the time she farted during the blessing.  
“Elle!”  
Elle sighs dramatically, saying goodbye to all of her boyfriends as she runs down the stairs to stand in front of her mother. She frowns.  
“We do not share those kinds of stories with others,” Allura says sternly.  
Elle blinks innocently. “But- you and daddy tell funny stories about Lance and Hunk all the time.”  
Well, that was true. She doesn't want to look like a hypocrite.  
“Yes, well- they were younger then- that was very recent... and I am your mother and I would prefer if other children did not know such incriminating information about me.”  
Elle frowned. “Oh. Sorry.”  
“Let’s go home.”  
They walk all the way home and then Elle plays in their backyard for a while. She is friends with a lot of the neighborhood kids. They like to come over and play this game she made up called “Slug Warriors” where they try to stab as many slugs as they can on one stick, creating a slug kebob. Allura outlawed that game some time ago, as she did not enjoy a group of five year olds charging into her living room leaving slug guts on her counters. Pidge thought it was great. Of course she would. Allura wonders if Pidge or Matt was the one who suggested the game to Elle- it wouldn't surprise her one bit.  
Nowadays Elle usually played games like squish the lemon on the playground slide Keith and Shiro built in their backyard. Squish the lemon was an equally barbaric game to Slug Warriors. The lemon is the child that sits at the bottom of the slide, while all the other children slide down behind them and attempt to “squish the lemon” and essentially knock them off the slide. Luckily, today Elle is just playing with one of the neighbor boy’s nerf guns, and there is no squishing or slug kebobing.  
It gives Allura some more time to workout before she starts dinner. This is her plan at least, before she receives another distressed phone call.  
“Hello?” She says into her phone. She’s still watching Elle out of the corner of her eye through the window as she takes some vegetables out of the fridge.  
“Hey again, it's Pidge. Um. I just got home from work.”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Okay. I still didn't tell Keith yet. I just don't want him to panic or get upset. He’s really scared about being a dad and- I know he won't want to give the baby up- but I don't want to scare him-”  
“Pidge,” Allura says softly. “You have to tell him. It’ll be okay.”  
She sees Elle shooting a girl with a nerf gun. She falls down dramatically, but Elle helps her get up. Allura wonders how her child can be both so dainty and prissy and so rough and rowdy at the same time.  
Elle is tackling a boy through the window. Allura’s eyes go wide as her child goes from shoving him to kissing him on the nose.  
“Give me one second Pidge.”  
She steps outside onto their patio that leads out to the backyard.  
“ELLE SHIROGANE you are too young to be kissing boys!”  
And then both children make a run for it. Pidge starts cackling on the other line. Allura starts running after them as they shriek, and dart through Mr. Jenkins yard. The two kids are making surprising speed for people holding hands, covered in dirt, wearing flip flops.  
“Don't you laugh. In a few years you could be dealing with the same thing,” Allura warns.  
Pidge snorts. “Please. My child will be too intelligent and independent to do such things.”  
“You never know. I was expecting a little version of myself and instead I got a girl version of Lance.”  
Even Lance wasn’t ever this wild. Where did Elle get it from? And how can such stubby little legs run so fast? Allura runs as fast as she can, taking a shortcut across someone else’s lawn to run and stop directly in front of the children. They're now smack dab in the center of the street, and a car is coming behind them. Elle shrieks as Allura scoops her up into the air.  
“What in the world has gotten into you!”  
The boy looks terrified. Pidge is still laughing herself to death. “I’m peeing! I'm peeing myself!” She says on the phone.  
“Pidge, I’m going to have to call you back.”  
Allura slings her child over her shoulder in a fireman's carry as she screams.  
“No! It's true love! It was true love!”  
Allura takes her home, ignoring the horrified eyes of the old woman in the car. 

After a time out and a lecture on what is appropriate physical contact, Elle is finally allowed to sit on the couch and watch TV until her dad comes home. When Shiro does come home, they have dinner together and Allura decides not to bring up today’s shenanigans.  
They have a good dinner, and Elle is as chatty as ever. She talks about all her boyfriends, Drake, Jaden, Anthony, Marco and Alex. Shiro raises an amused eyebrow at Allura, sensing there is something she’s not telling him.  
“Well, you're just going to have to tell them that you're not allowed to have a boyfriend until you're 305,” he said.  
“Daaaaaaddd.”  
After dinner Elle goes to play dolls in her room as Allura does the dishes. She still has to call Pidge back at some point, though she's hoping Pidge just took the initiative and told Keith already. As she is washing up, Shiro creeps behind her and grabs her by the waist, kissing her neck. She jumps slightly, startled, nearly breaking the dish.  
“Takashi!” She exclaims. He feels warm and inviting.  
“I love you,” he murmurs into her neck.  
“What's that for?” She asks, giggling. “You're in a good mood today.”  
“Mm. I guess I am,” he murmurs. He spins her around to face him, pulling her against his chest. She relaxes into him, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek.  
“Is there a reason for this good mood?”  
“Can't I just be happy to live with a beautiful wife and a weird daughter?”  
She laughs out loud. “Of course you can.” She traces her finger along his jaw before she kisses him, long and sweet. He keeps his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. Her leg pops up like those princesses in the movies when they’ve been kissed by their true love for the first time. He dips her and she squeals with delight as she kisses her.  
“Now I see where our daughter gets her antics from,” Allura teases him. “It's all on your side.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff as usual

After Shiro puts Elle down to sleep, he joins Allura in their bed. It usually takes two bedtime stories, a glass of water and one song before he can safely say Elle is asleep. He tucks her in and flicks off the lamp next to her bed. He wanders back to his bedroom, feeling all the weight of his week on his back until he sees his wife in bed. She's lying there gracefully, her hair falling down her back, her legs splayed out across their peach colored sheets. She's in her cream colored slip, a satiny nightgown that falls just above her knees. She doesn't look tired exactly, more contemplative. She stares at the wall, blinking. Her eyes are slightly narrowed. He takes off his shirt and joins her, lying on the right side of the bed. She doesn't move or react, so he reaches out for her hand to brush his fingers over her knuckles. She comes out of her head, slowly blinking at him with awareness.  
Her eyes are so wide and bright. She looks at him like she's searching for something.  
"Babe?" He asks.  
"Hmm?" She responds, finally moving to take his hand in her own. They lay across from each other, holding hands, watching with softness.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine," she mumbles. She sighs. "It's Pidge."  
"What happened?"  
"She called me earlier and- she's pregnant."  
It takes a moment for Shiro to react. He stares at her, gaping.  
"Wait- really?"  
"Yeah, she is pretty sure. She seemed frightened. She hasn't told Keith yet."  
Shiro doesn't know what to say. He can't imagine Pidge being responsible for a child. And Keith- he is going to go crazy.  
"I think- once she tells him," Allura says. "You should talk to Keith."  
"Oh, definitely. I will."  
He can't help but chuckle. Fatherhood is certainly... An experience. Shiro wouldn't trade it for anything in the world but... It's easily the hardest thing he's ever done.  
She snuggles into him. "We're going to have to help them a lot,"  
"I know. It'll be... Interesting," Shiro laughs. "And exciting. Lance will have another niece of nephew."  
"Elle will have someone new to play with- and tackle in our backyard," Allura says.  
"Did she tackle someone today?"  
"Yes. Also kissed him and then ran away from me. She got in trouble."  
"Sounds like an average day for you two," Shiro mumbles, rubbing her back.  
"Yeah. It was." 

 

Pidge gets ready for bed, setting her glasses on the bedside table and finding her retainer in its case. She slips into a huge t-shirt that goes down to her knees and some faded yellow shorts with polka dots. Her hair has grown out a lot. She brushes it with force and finds clumps of it coming out on her brush. Once she’s done attacking the rat’s nest on her head, she loops it up into a messy bun.  
It's nearly midnight and her mind is no less frenzied than it was this morning when she took the pregnancy test.  
She's pacing around her room in her mismatched argyle socks, wondering why she still hasn't told Keith, and if he'll be irritated or excited to hear it right before bed. He's in the shower right now. She can hear the faint trickle of the water and his raspy hums as he sings to himself. She flops down onto the bed, clutching her stomach.  
A human being is inside of her. She is going to go on living while a whole separate human being grows and makes her look obese. She can hardly believe it. It feels like something out of a dream, or a nightmare.  
She never really thought about being pregnant before- she always figured she would adopt. She always wanted to adopt.  
She hears the shower switch off and suddenly she's scrambling under the covers, trying to act casual.  
The doorknob turns and Keith wanders into the room, long wet hair plastered to his neck and dripping down his white t-shirt. He yawns, crawling into bed beside her before he turns off the light.  
He's quiet. She's quiet. He thinks she's asleep. His back is pressed against her and it feels warm. She tries to measure her breaths to sound heavy and full of sleep. He rolls over and spoons her and she makes a squeaky sound that causes him to let go.  
"Katie?" He mumbles.  
"Uhh... Yeah?"  
"You okay?"  
"Yea- no, actually."  
She takes a deep breath.  
"Um. I-"  
"You're pregnant," he says.  
She turns around to face him in the dark, gawking, also kind of squinting because of her already poor eyesight. "Huh?"  
"Oh. Is that not it?"  
"No it is! How'd you know?"  
"You left the box for the test in the trash can. So I thought it was a possibility."  
"Yeah."  
"How come you're just telling me?"  
"I was scared- sorry- I thought you would freak out-"  
"It's okay. It'll be okay."  
Pidge is shocked by his calm reaction.  
"Huh?"  
Is this her Keith? Why does he sound so...chill?  
"Shiro and Allura can help us. And your parents, and Matt, and Hunk and Lance. It'll be okay."  
His hand cups her cheek as he says it. "They'll all be really happy for you."  
"You're right- I was being stupid."  
"You being stupid? Impossible."  
She breaks out into a smile, cuddling closer to him.  
"Well I volunteered us to babysit Elle on Friday with Lance. So."  
Keith groans. "Why would you do that."  
"It'll be fun."  
"She always wants to braid my hair," he says.  
"So let her."  
"Not with Lance there."  
"Oh come on Lance lets Elle do way more embarrassing stuff to him than that. She actually got him to wear pink fairy wings."  
"Still no."  
"You'll look cute."  
"I don't want to look cute."  
She kisses him on the cheek. "It's a little late for that, babe."

 

It’s Friday night and Pidge finds herself in Allura and Shiro’s living room holding Elle on her lap. Elle is playing Mario Kart with Lance and Keith. As usual, Keith is winning, and Lance is getting overly competitive. Pidge snorts when he ends up in last place. He lets out an irritated whine and Elle bursts into a fit of giggles. He spins around to look at her, making a pouty face.  
“Is this funny to you?”  
She nods, still laughing. Keith sits beside him on the carpet, cross legged. He looks smug as they start another game.  
“Hunk would let me win,” Lance says.  
“Too bad I’m not Hunk,” Keith says, smirking.  
Elle plays a few more rounds with them until she gets bored and wanders off to her room. Pidge follows her. She knows what a little troublemaker she can be and wants to ensure Allura doesn't kill her for anything she lets Elle do.  
Elle’s room is the perfect picture of a young girl’s room. The walls are lavender, her bed has a gauzy pink canopy draping over it from the ceiling. The bed is covered in plush throw pillows, all in sugary colors. By the walls are crates of Barbie dolls and a bin of stuffed animals and little doll furniture.  
Pidge sits on the bed while Elle takes out some dolls and starts playing in her dollhouse. She seems perfectly content here, just playing by herself and talking to her toys. Pidge remembers playing Barbie dolls with the neighborhood girls when she was younger. She always came up with the most complex and convoluted plot lines that her friends didn't really understand, but played along with anyways. Seeing Elle reminds her of those days, and she can't help but feel a wave of fondness sweep over her. She wonders if she’ll have a son or a daughter. She always wanted a son, but suddenly she’s hoping for a girl.  
Elle turns to her, holding a Barbie with crazy hair. It looks like she might have tried to dye it another color. “Hey auntie Pidge?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna play with me?”  
Pidge smiles softly. “Yeah, sure. That would be fun,” she says before she scoots down onto the carpet.

Pidge soon finds out that Elle has a lot of opinions about people. Somewhere in the middle of the game she starts rambling about some girl in her class who doesn't know how to tie her shoes but always makes a huge scene about it.  
“It annoys me,” she admits, and Pidge snorts.  
“Reminds me of your Uncle Lance.”  
“No he’s not annoying like that,” Elle says.  
“That's because he likes you. He loves to annoy your Uncle Keith.”  
“I like it too,” Elle says.  
“He is pretty fun to annoy. Though I think Lance is funnier.”  
“He's my favorite person I don't want to annoy him,” Elle says earnestly. This receives a giggle and a smirk from Pidge.  
“Aww. You two are oddly similar.”  
“What does “oddly” mean?”  
“It's like… Weirdly?” Pidge explains.  
“Why is that weird?”  
“Because you're nothing like your parents. Though Keith says your dad had some similar qualities to Lance when he was younger.”  
Elle hums to herself.  
"Do you know how to sew?"  
"Yeah, haven't done it in a while but I can try."  
Elle thrusts some doll clothes into her hands.  
"All these are ripped. Can you fix them?"  
"Do you have a sewing kit somewhere?"  
Elle leaves the room and then comes back with a little pink box filled with sewing needles and thread. It takes some time to thread the needle but once Pidge does she sews up the little doll sundresses with ease. When she's done, Elle sits in her lap again and starts a new narrative about her Barbies going to the pool and discovering a sea monster who lives there at night. She uses a stuffed dragon she has to represent the sea monster. Somewhere in the middle of the game Pidge senses a presence behind her, so she turns around. Keith stands in the doorway, watching her with softness.  
"Hey," she says.  
"The pizza's here, if you guys are hungry," he says.  
Elle leaps from her lap yelling "Pizza!" and then runs out into the living room, leaving Pidge and Keith alone. Keith has this soft little smile on his face that he only reserves for her and Shiro.  
"What?" She asks. He's staring at her strangely, like she's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. She's clearly not. Tonight she's wearing one of his hoodies, and some loose jeans, and her usual mismatched socks. Her messy hair is pulled back in a ponytail and she has bags under her eyes.  
"Nothing," he says, still smiling.  
"It's obviously something when you're looking at me like I'm a newborn puppy."  
He laughs. "I don't know. I was just thinking you'll be a good mom."  
She's not even sure why she's blushing, but she feels her cheeks heat up. She looks away from him and stares at the floor.  
"Shut up."  
"Why are you getting so flustered?" He laughs again.  
"Shut up," she repeats, putting Elle's dolls away.  
He smirks at her, walking across the room.  
"You're so cute."  
"Keith. Shut up."  
"Make me."  
She knows what he's about to do.  
"I'm warning you-" she starts to hold up her arms protectively but he doesn't care. He scoops her up and she shrieks.  
"Keith!"  
She struggles in his grip. He holds her bridal style, kissing her straight on the lips. She goes limp as soon as he does it, melting into the kiss.  
"I hate you," she mutters as he carries her out into the living room. He smirks his stupid beautiful little smirk and says "Sure you do. That's why you're pregnant with my kid."  
She slaps him.


	4. 4

Keith carries Pidge into the living room as she squeals and then throws her on the couch.  
She huffs, glaring at him as he walks over to the kitchen table to eat with Lance and Elle. He looks smug and satisfied, having gotten just what he wanted.  
"Hate that stupid ugly emo," she mutters. She casts him a glower, though he can only smile and wink at her. Elle sits on Lance's lap, eating Pizza and babbling on and on. Keith takes a seat across from them, blocking them with his back. She sees the big embroidered patch on the back of his jean jacket, a dead head moth. He looks pretty cute, with the black jacket, his fingerless gloves and his eyebrow piercing. His hair is particularly wavy and soft today.  
It doesn't matter how cute he is, she's still annoyed with him. She pulls herself up off the couch and goes to hover over Lance and Elle. She snatches a piece of pizza for herself and fills a glass with root beer. Once she's devoured another three slices, she feels kind of sick. She goes over to lay on the couch while Lance, Keith and Elle play hide and seek. It's never a long game, Lance always hides in the shower, Keith on the patio behind the window. Sometimes they switch it up, and Keith will hide under the sink, or behind the couch. It's amusing to be a part of, but in this moment Pidge feels too dizzy and out of it to join in. At first she chalks it up to the pizza, but as the nausea builds she realizes it might be because of the pregnancy. She isn't sure how far along she was- she needs to go to the doctor soon. She moans, turning over on her stomach. She buries her face in the plush couch cushion and listens to Elle giggling, running around the halls.  
Her stomach throbs and she feels like she might throw up.  
Lance walks into the living room, muttering something under his breath.  
"You alive over there Pidgeon?" He asks.  
She grunts, turning her head to face him.  
"No."  
He sits on the arm of the couch and ruffles her hair.  
"Aww. What's wrong?"  
"I don't know if I should tell you or not."  
"Huh? Is it that serious? Or are you being mean."  
"Yeah. I mean- ugh. I don't know." She sighs, collapsing into the couch. He rubs her back.  
"Did Keith do something to piss you off?"  
"This isn't his fault- actually, technically it is."  
"Everything is," Lance states, all a matter of fact.  
"Ha ha. It's both our faults. Um. I'm an idiot."  
"You have an STD?"  
"No!" She shoots up, punching him.  
"Ow!"  
She punches him again and he screams like a little girl.  
"Neither of us have STDs." She says.  
"Well that's good to know I guess? I'm happy for you? Did you have a lovers quarrel?"  
"We're not fighting. I'm just sick."  
Lance tilts his head to the side, confused. "Why is it partially his fault that you're sick? He gave you a cold or something and now you're brooding like him?"  
"No- ugh. I feel like my insides are rotting."  
"What? Did he poison the pizza? To slowly transform you into an emo girl- the girl he always wanted-"  
"Oh my gosh-Lance I swear-" she glares at him, threatening him with her eyes. She raises a fist and he raises his hands in surrender.  
"Kidding, kidding-"  
She takes a deep breath. "I'm just going to tell you."  
"Okay?"  
"I'm-"  
Elle and Keith walk into the room, Elle hanging around his waist. Pidge shuts her mouth and buries her head back into the cushion.  
"Can you carry me? Please please please Uncle Keith?" Elle begs. She tugs at his hand. He starts to pick her up when Lance speaks.  
"You need to come take care of your sick wife," He says. "The way you've been treating her, she might just leave you for me." He rubs her back and she tenses.  
"Lance," Pidge hisses.  
Keiths head spins. "Huh? What's wrong with her?" He's suddenly very serious. Great. Now this is becoming a whole ordeal.  
Lance nudges her. Elle goes to stand by her curiously. "Auntie Pidge? Are you okay?" Elle pokes her in the rib. It's not especially forceful, but Pidge is bony and feeling sensitive. She lets out a small whimper and Elle draws back, gasping.  
"Auntie? What's wrong?"  
Pidge sighs. She sits up, clutching her stomach.  
"I'm- I'm fine. I guess the pizza didn't really agree with me."  
Elle pouts, looking concerned. Her pretty, dark eyes are wide and shiny. Every time Pidge looks at them she sees Shiro. Overall she takes after Allura, with the hair and the skin tone, but her eyes belong to her father. There's something so kind and soft about them.  
"Do you need medicine? Mommy keeps it in the medicine cabinet-" Elle asks.  
"Uh- yeah, that would be nice. Keith, could you get me some Advil?"  
He nods. "Yeah, of course babe."  
He disappears down the hall as Elle climbs up next to her on the couch.  
"Does your tummy really hurt?" She asks.  
"Yeah, it does."  
Elle hugs her from the side. "I'm sorry."  
Her grumpy mood dissolves a bit at this sweet gesture.  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. Happens to the best of us," Pidge murmurs.  
"So what were you going to tell me?" Lance prods.  
"Uhh-" Pidge looks down at the tiny white haired girl. Elle stares at her in anticipation. "I'm- I'm-"  
"Is it- that time of the month," Lance whispers, using a hand to cover the side of his mouth so Elle doesn't see what he's saying. He is not smooth in the slightest. Pidge rolls her eyes.  
"Is that your answer for everything when anything goes wrong for me?"  
"What! No! It's just, you're in pain, and..." Lance stops. "Wait a second. Are you-"  
Keith re-enters with the Advil bottle in his hand and a glass of water. He hands it to her, but not without hovering over her in concern. He's got his arms crossed over his chest, his brows furrowed and his lips pouted. He gives her a questioning glance.  
"Do you want me to take you home?" He asks.  
"No!" Elle yells, latching her arms around Pidge. "Please don't! She can sleep in my bed if she's tired."  
Lance tries to stifle a small giggle.  
"Pidge?" Keith asks. "What's going on, are you okay?"  
"Y-yeah. I'm just feeling nauseous- I-"  
She throws up all over the carpet.  
Elle shrieks, and Keith lifts her up out of the way.  
"Auntie!" She yells in Keith's arms.  
Lance rubs her back as she lets another wave of vomit erupt onto the floor.  
"Aww, Pidgey," he says. "Maybe you should go home."  
"No- I'm okay-" she says before she gags once again.  
"I'll get you a bucket," Keith says. He finds her one in the kitchen and shoves it underneath her.  
"I'm going to clean this up," he says. He passes Elle off to Lance before he heads to the kitchen to find some towels and cleaning supplies. He cleans up all the vomit from the rug as Pidge goes to the bathroom to clean herself up.  
When she comes back, she feels hot and sluggish. Her cheeks are heated, so she tugs off her hoodie and tosses it onto the couch. She's wearing a faded grey NASA t-shirt underneath.  
"I- I think I'm going to lay down-"  
She starts to waver. Keith rushes to her side, helping to stabilize her.  
"I'll take you to the guest room," he says. He helps her down the hall and then carries her up the stairs. Pidge doesn't have the energy to fight it, so she just slumps against him and latches her arms around his neck. She looks over his shoulder to see Elle and Lance trailing behind them.  
Once Pidge is settled in the bed, Elle crawls in beside her.  
"It's okay, you don't have to stay with me. Didn't you want to watch one of your Barbie movies?" Pidge asks.  
Elle shakes her head. "I want to stay with you."  
"We can watch it in here," Lance suggests. "We'll all pile around Pidge."

That's where Shiro and Allura find them later that night, all asleep on the guest bed around Pidge. Keith spooning Pidge, Elle on her chest, and Lance splayed across all of them.


End file.
